


Breathe With Me

by darwinwithadifference



Series: ScarletWidow fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied Violence, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Wanda Maximoff, Soft Natasha Romanov, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: Wanda has a nightmare about Natasha. Sleepy Natasha calms her down.





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, but the idea popped into my head and i decided to go with it. It's basically just fluff (with a bit of whump tossed into the beginning).

It didn’t even register at first. Natasha had been focused on getting civilians out of the line of fire, and her brain was working overtime trying to figure out where she needed to go next. It took her almost a second to connect the sound of a gunshot to the spreading, icy burn she could feel in her side.

Once she did and her mind caught up to what was happening, she was already falling.

Wanda felt that something was off with Natasha and immediately sprinted across the square to where she’d been a minute ago.

She scanned the area, absentmindedly throwing up an energy shield at her back as she went. When she couldn’t see Nat’s fiery curls anywhere, she stretched her awareness out just enough to sense where Natasha was; not enough to read her thoughts or mood.

 _There she is._ Wanda hopped over several pieces of cracked concrete and spotted the Black Widow’s figure – was she _lying down?_ Why would – _oh. Oh no._

She knelt down next to Natasha and shook her shoulder. Forest-green eyes slowly opened and met hers.

“Natasha?” Wanda spotted a rip in the fabric covering her midriff and realised that there was a wound. And it was bleeding.

“I’m okay just let me get my breath back…” Natasha coughed, then winced and fell back.

“You are not okay.” Wanda glanced around, trying to see any of the other Avengers. Nothing. She could see clouds of dust and that was pretty much it. “Nat, you need to tell me what to do to help you.”

With an effort, Natasha took a deep breath and blinked. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Her eyes began to flutter shut.

“Natasha, please stay awake,” Wanda pleaded, grabbing her hand. “I don’t know what to do, Nat, come on.”

But her eyes stayed closed, and as Wanda watched, her breaths got shallower.

There was too much blood. Where were the others? She didn’t know what to do and Natasha was dying – she was _dying_ and Wanda couldn’t _do anything_ no matter how much she cried and called her name; no matter how hard she wished that this was a dream and –

She couldn’t breathe; it was what woke her up, and also what alerted her to the other sound in the room (besides her own wheezing and gasping).

A steady rhythm of in- and exhalations from next to her. Wanda listened and got her own breathing back under control, matching it to that slow rhythm until she had blinked away the tears and didn’t feel as though her chest and throat were being crushed.

She rolled onto her side and picked out the body lying next to hers in the dim bedroom.

Natasha lay facing her, legs curled up and arm stretched out towards Wanda. Her slim hand looked like it was made of marble, but Wanda knew that if she reached out, she’d feel Natasha’s warm skin against hers. With her striking green eyes closed and lips slightly parted, the feared Black Widow was sleeping peacefully. Unharmed, safe.

Wanda took Natasha’s outstretched hand and watched her stir, squeezing her hand as she opened her eyes halfway and smiled sleepily at Wanda.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked softly.

Wanda shook her head, gaze focused on Natasha’s. “Bad dream,” she replied.

Nat nodded and yawned. “Want to talk?”

“No.” Wanda let go of her hand to lift her own arm, silently asking permission to wrap it around Natasha.

The older woman granted it by shifting so that their foreheads almost touched and their legs were entangled. Wanda let her arm settle around Nat’s waist and studied her perfect features, made gentle by sleep.

“Let’s try to get some more sleep, little witch,” she sighed, taking Wanda’s other hand.

Wanda responded by pressing a kiss to her temple, and was rewarded with another sleepy smile as Natasha closed her eyes again.

It took her a while to relax enough for her eyelids to grow heavy. When they did, she pulled Nat towards her and gently rolled her until her back was pressed to Wanda’s chest and she could feel the pattern of Natasha’s breaths. The redhead offered no resistance, which Wanda knew was a sign of absolute trust. That fact alone helped to slow her panicky thoughts and calm down.

Once or twice, she almost started thinking about her nightmare again, but she focused on her and Nat’s intertwined bodies, the tempo of their shared breaths, and the soft (adorable) sounds that her girlfriend made as she slept.


End file.
